


San Valentine

by seiken



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Slash, Vampiros, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: Existen almas conectadas desde tiempos pasados, las que siempre se buscan, sin importar cuantos siglos estén separadas, sin embargo, la espera puede ser mucho más larga, cuando una de estas almas es un vampiro.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	San Valentine

14 Días Para San Valentine.

-¿Ya escucharon?

Preguntó a las espaldas de sus compañeros de grupo, quienes observaban fijamente a Milo, acercándose a ellos, con una expresión divertida, deteniéndose a su lado, llevando sus manos a sus hombros.

-¿Escuchar qué cosa?

Uno de ellos se llamaba Aldebarán, era miembro del equipo de fútbol americano, el otro se llamaba Kanon, era el hermano gemelo del presidente de la clase, pero a diferencia suya, no actuaba como un alumno modelo, sino por el contrario, actuaba como si nada le importara más allá de apenas pasar las materias que cursaba.

-Encontraron varios cadáveres cerca del depósito de autos, cada uno estaba desangrado, con heridas en el cuello, como si hubieran sido atacados por un vampiro...

Milo era amante de las películas de terror, de las historias de terror y de temas relacionados, muchos pensaban que era un ocultista, pero ellos sabían, que solo amaba esos temas por diversión, pero no era para nada peligroso.

-No digas tonterias Milo, suenas como todo un demente.

Pronunció Aldebaran, guardando algunos libros en su casillero, escuchando la risa de Kanon, que también pensaba lo mismo, por eso creian que Milo era extraño, porque siempre estaba conversando de esos temas y con la reputación que tenía su hermano mayor, de nombre Kardia, no era para nada bueno que llamara la atención de esa forma.

-Oye, no esta loco, solo es demasiado culto para nosotros... en esos temas.

Aldeban negó eso, algo molesto, para después suspirar, ya era tarde y debía ingresar a su taller de cocina, por lo cual, solo se retiró, tomando los ingredientes que había conseguido, seguro que al finalizar esa clase, podrían seguir charlando de esa locura.

-¿Piensas asistir al baile de San Valentine?

Pregunto entonces Kanon, esperando la respuesta de Milo, que fue una negativa, no había nadie ni remotamente interesante en ese sitio, por lo cual, no estaba interesado en asistir, sabia que Kanon faltaria, acababan de botarlo y Aldebaran, jamás asistía, aunque otro miembro del equipo de fútbol había estado tratando de llamar su atención, pero era demasiado feo para su amigo, a su parecer, además, no creía en sus buenas intenciones.

-No, es demasiado aburrido, además, para qué voy si ustedes no van a asistir.

Kanon había tenido durante el transcurso del día varias visitas de varios alumnos, esperando que les invitara a salir con él, pero no estaba interesado en nadie, todos ellos eran especialmente aburridos, ademas, Saga estaría presente en la fiesta, por lo cual, no sería más que un acontecimiento bastante aburrido y sin chiste alguno, se dijo.

-Sabes, acaban de abrir un nuevo lugar en el centro, podríamos asistir, con la excusa de ir al baile de los enamorados... eso suena mucho mejor, no lo crees...

Eso podría ser sumamente interesante, pensó Milo asintiendo, tomando sus libros para asistir a su salón, donde Kanon tambien tomaba su clase, pero él generalmente se dedicaba a dormir, o a perder el tiempo, sin prestarle atención a los maestros, sin embargo, al ser tan inteligente como lo era, siempre lograba obtener una calificación aprobatoria.

-Mucho mejor, solo tenemos que esperar a que Aldebarán acepte ir con nosotros, será muy divertido.

Aldebarán era la clase de persona que siempre los acompañaba en sus locuras, aunque la mayor parte de las veces no estaba de acuerdo con ellas, al conocerse desde que eran niños, al vivir en la misma manzana, era simplemente natural que terminaran convirtiéndose en camaradas, amigos y confidentes.

-Claro que si, ya somos adultos, ya no tenemos que seguir las órdenes de nadie más.

Se quejó Milo, quien aun recordaba como Kardia le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, que no le gustaban las noticias y que regresara a casa, era un muchacho muy guapo, de la clase de personas que estaban desapareciendo, así que, no deseaba que nada malo le pasara.

13 Días Para San Valentine.

Milo, Kanon y Aldebarán habían crecido juntos, habían acudido a las mismas escuelas y al principio, solo hablaban por cuestión de cercanía, pero después, conforme pasaba el tiempo, los tres jóvenes se transformaron en verdaderos compañeros de aventura, en confidentes, en amigos cercanos.

En ocasiones les daba la madrugada en la casa de alguno de ellos, esta ocasión fue en la de Aldebarán, el único de ellos que vivía solo, sus padres habían regresado a Brasil por unas vacaciones, pero él quiso quedarse para terminar el semestre, además, no era cosa de todos los días que tuviera su casa para él solo.

Milo estaba utilizando un control de color negro, Kanon tenia el que era de coleccion, con camuflaje azul, que se suponia convinaba con el uniforme de uno de los personajes de un juego de "Mata y Dispara" el cual venia acompañado de una figura de coleccion bastante costosa en ese momento, la que tenía en una de las repizas de su cuarto, junto a otras piezas, otros libros.

-¡Tenemos hambre!

Se quejó Milo, escuchando los sonidos de la cebolla friendo a fuego lento, del cuchillo rebanando pedazos de verdura, de carne, porque su amigo estaba preparando la cena, en vez de comprarla cómo se lo habían sugerido.

-Si tienes tanta hambre, ven y ayúdame a terminar de preparar la cena.

No tenía tanta hambre, así que no, el preferia seguir jugando con Kanon, a quien le estaba dando una paliza, era su momento de brillar, de arrebatarle la victoria al gemelo de la desgracia, como le apodaban, porque siempre encontraba la forma de causar algún alboroto.

-No gracias.

Aldebaran carraspeo un poco para lavarse las manos, ya solo faltaba que se guisara aquello que estaba haciendo, observando que el letrero de la casa enfrente de la suya había desaparecido, parecía que por fin la habían vendido.

-Aldebaran, trae tu trasero aquí, Kanon tiene una mala racha.

Aldebaran asintio, apartándose de la ventana, sin observar como un auto negro, con vidrios negros se detenia enfrente de la casa recien comprada y de su interior, salian tres sujetos, los nuevos dueños, uno de ellos con cabello morado, el otro pelirrojo y el ultimo rubio, quienes observaron esa casa en silencio, para despues, darle una larga mirada al vecindario.

-Es el momento de vengarnos.

12 Días Para San Valentine

Milo despertó inusualmente temprano ese dia, aun estaba oscuro y habían decidido dormir en la casa de Aldebarán, con las ventanas abiertas, en la sala, dejando encendida la consola, la que después de un buen rato de inactividad, terminó por entrar en reposo, así como la televisión se apagó, dejando ese cuarto a oscura.

Estaba escuchando un ruido algo extraño, algunas risas provenientes de la casa contigua, por lo cual, se levantó, dejando que su curiosidad pudiera más que su sentido común, para observar curioso por la ventana, como cinco personas se encontraban en la habitación enfrente de la suya, las luces tenues, apenas permitiéndole ver que estaba pasando.

En esa habitación podía ver que había un sujeto rubio bebiendo una copa de licor, que podría jurar estaba vacía, como si solo estuviera imitando esa acción, pero seguramente sus ojos le engañaban, más al fondo había dos individuos, uno de cabello morado, con un sujeto de cabello rosa y ojos rosas sentado en sus piernas, con el hombro descubierto.

Milo quiso apartarse de aquella ventana, no era correcto espiar a sus nuevos vecinos, sin embargo, podría jurar que había una línea roja recorriendo el cuello del sujeto en las piernas del hombre de cabello morado, con unos puntos como cejas en su rostro.

Al otro lado, un hombre, otro más de cabello rojo, tan atractivo que le hizo sonrojarse, conversaba con un individuo de cabellera anaranjada, quien llamó su atención por su expresión de superioridad.

Sintiendo desagrado por el casi inmediatamente, retrocediendo algunos pasos, para después cerrar la ventana, sin darse cuenta que el pelirrojo le había visto observarlos, quien a su vez, con una expresión de anticipación, pues, estaba hambriento, besaba el cuello de su acompañante por esa noche, quien se quejó al principio, sintiendo dolor y trato de apartarse, pero no pudo, gritando cuando vio como sangre roja caía de su cuello, un grito que llamó la atención de su vecino, quien movió las cortinas, pero las luces ya estaban apagadas, ya no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía en esa habitación, pero él si, él podía ver que su vecino era demasiado entrometido, tanto como lo era hermoso.

-No han pasado ni unas horas y ya nos vieron...

Susurro, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de su acompañante de ocasión, de su bocadillo nocturno, al mismo tiempo que su aliado, dejaba caer el cuerpo de su presa, la que también había perecido, la que también estaba muerta.

-Son tres jóvenes los que viven en esa casa, puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón.

El pelirrojo asintió, eran tres, pero no creía que vivieran juntos, casi podía asegurar que esa casa era de uno de ellos y los otros dos vivían en otro sitio, aunque, seguramente por el momento, disfrutaban de la libertad, que una casa para ellos solos significaba.

-Deberíamos hacer una fiesta, no les parece, para que todos los vecinos puedan conocernos y así sepamos quienes viven enfrente...

Susurro limpiando sus labios de la sangre roja que los manchaba, su aliado de cabello morado asintió, esa idea era agradable, además, así podian conocer quienes eran jóvenes, de quienes podrían alimentarse, antes de marcharse de nuevo, a otro lugar mucho más fresco, con sangre nueva que beber.

-Así podríamos conseguirte algo que beber, ya que eres demasiado quisquilloso con tu alimento.

El rubio cazaba, pero cuando lo hacía su presa era especial y era el único que siempre buscaba que su víctima quisiera alimentarlo antes de entregarse a su sed, robándole la vida, después de aburrirse con sus compañeros de juego.

-No suena tan mal...

Fueron sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que observaba los cuerpos de esos dos jóvenes, los que lanzaron al sótano, para después, deshacerse de ellos de una forma adecuada, no les gustaba el aroma de la muerte vieja en su hogar.

-Deberíamos hacerla mañana, para que no comiencen a realizar preguntas innecesarias, una parrillada nocturna, con la excusa de no sufrir los embates del sol...

Susurro el de cabello morado, quien como sus aliados había perdido su humanidad mucho antes de convertirse en un vampiro, el dia que su amante pereció, por lo cual, ya nada más le importaba, deseaba morir, pero le dieron la vida eterna, asi que los demas tendrian que pagar por eso, darles de beber hasta que su sed se terminara.

-Además, se acerca el día de los enamorados, habrá bailes, debemos elegir a quienes deseamos para nosotros.

De entre todos esos jóvenes debian elegir aquellos que pudieran comportarse como un lazo, un vínculo entre esa época y su pasado, que les ayudarán a sobrevivir en esa soledad, en esa nueva era, aunque, no siempre los encontraban en el mismo lugar o en el mismo año.

-Yo ya vi alguien de mi gusto... pero, lo mejor es saber que tan interesante me parece, a la luz de las velas.

11 Días Para San Valentine

Milo no pudo dormir de nuevo después de escuchar ese grito de dolor y miedo proveniente de la casa de enfrente, preguntandose que habia pasado, pero sin atreverse a decirle nada a sus amigos, que ajenos a lo sucedido despertaron emocionados, encantados con ese dia, con la perspectiva de pasar un fin de semana en la casa de Aldebarán, sin sus padres en ella.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Esta vez fue Kanon quien tenía hambre, buscando en el refrigerador, tomando tres yogures para beber, dándole uno a cada uno de sus amigos, quienes lo aceptaron, al mismo tiempo que Aldebarán revisaba una aplicación especializada para pedir comida a cualquier hora.

-Tenemos comida china, mexicana y Americana...

Ya era algo tarde, eso de las doce de la mañana y hasta el momento no se habían dado cuenta que Milo parecía no haber dormido una sola hora, quien estaba nervioso, observando de vez en cuando la ventana que daba a la casa de enfrente.

-Vaya... se acaban de mudar, ya me habían dicho que vendieron la casa, pero no creí que se cambiarian tan rápido.

Fueron las palabras de Aldebarán, que le prestó su celular a Kanon para que pudiera elegir qué era lo que deseaba de comer, esta ocasión serían unas hamburguesas, con papas fritas y refrescos, comida saludable para su punto de vista.

-¿No dormiste nada?

Milo negó eso, no había dormido nada, pero está tan fresco como una lechuga, la que han dejado en el patio por varios días bajo el sol, pero seguía siendo una lechuga, escuchando al mismo tiempo como llamaban a la puerta, tres toques suaves.

-Ya vamos... ya vamos...

Aldebaran fue quien se apresuró a abrir la puerta para recibir una nota, que decía que eran invitados a una parrillada nocturna, esa misma noche en la casa de enfrente, los nuevos vecinos querían comenzar con el pie derecho supuso, después de darle las gracias al mensajero de una empresa conocida por ser los unicos que podian realizar un encargo como ese con tan poco anticipación.

-Nos invitan a una fiesta esta misma tarde, los nuevos vecinos...

Kanon se acercó a la carta que sostenía Aldebarán en sus manos, para leerla, parecía que deseaban presentarse ante ellos con todos los honores, para comprar lealtades y eso le gustaba, comida y bebida gratis.

-Suena bien, esta clase de vecino si me gusta.

Milo no estaba tan convencido de sus buenas intenciones, después de haber visto lo que vio la noche pasada, aunque bien podía ser solo su imaginación, el grito que escuchó le helo la sangre, así que no creía que fuera una buena idea acudir.

-¿Y si nos quedamos a jugar videojuegos o ver películas mejor?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a sus amigos, quienes le miraron sin comprender sus palabras, para después negar eso, querían ir, al menos unos momentos, esa clase de reunión sonaba divertida, comida, bebida, música, lo único malo era que también estarían los otros vecinos, pero, al menos deseaba ir a comer gratis, para no ser groseros.

-¿Desde cuándo rechazas una cena gratis?

Pregunto Kanon, ladeando un poco la cabeza, a lo que Milo negó eso, no era por la comida gratis, era porque no le daban confianza, sin embargo, si les decía que no creía que los vecinos tuvieran buenas intenciones, lo tacharian de loco o algo por el estilo y estos dos eran sus únicos amigos, quienes lo consideraban normal.

-Es que los viejos de la calle son tan aburridos... pero si ustedes quieren ir, yo no veo ningún problema con eso.

Respondió al final, demasiado avergonzado, para después regresar a sus pasatiempos, jugando, viendo películas, perdiendo el tiempo como cada joven de su edad, ya tendrían tiempo para realizar sus tareas después.

Dejando que las horas se escaparan como agua y sin darse cuenta, muy pronto dieron las siete de la noche, el sol se había puesto, la música suave, el barullo de los invitados y las luces del jardín eran bastante vistosas, era el momento de acudir a esa fiesta.

Aldebaran iba vestido con una camisa de su equipo, pantalones de dril y tenis deportivos, Kanon llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa y un chaleco, ropa que podria ser hasta cierto punto elegante, el vestia con una camisa azul, unos pantalones de color oscuro y una chamarra de cuero, ropa mucho menos formal que la del mayor, que era Kanon, aunque Aldebaran era el más alto de los tres, por bastante.

-No se ve nada mal.

Susurró Milo, al ingresar en ese jardín, admirando las decoraciones, el aroma de la comida y las cubetas con hielo que estaban repletas de toda clase de bebida, parecía que los nuevos vecinos estaban dispuestos a tirar la casa por la ventana.

-Buenas noches, puedo ver su invitación.

Un sujeto de cabello rosa pregunto, quien se veía bastante aburrido, algo molesto, quien les veía de pies a cabeza con demasiado desagrado, especialmente a Kanon, quien con una sonrisa característica suya, que era hasta cierto punto burlona, le entregó la invitación.

-Pueden pasar...

Eso hicieron sin decir una sola palabra, Aldebaran dirigiéndose casi por arte de magia a la zona donde se encontraba la comida, él caminando por ahí, admirando los cambios realizados al jardín y la casa, notando que las ventanas tenían una cobertura oscura, que no dejaba que nada pudiera verse desde el exterior, deteniéndose junto a las cubetas de cerveza, sin la intención de beber, solo preguntandose porque estaban esas cosas en los cristales y Kanon ingreso en la casa, como llamado por algo, escuchando la música que sonaba en ese momento.

Observando en ese sitio, que era iluminado por luces de neón, a un sujeto de cabello rubio, cejas pobladas, unidas en una sola, quien vestía ropa oscura, pegada al cuerpo, quien al verlo ingresar arqueo una ceja, dedicándole una sonrisa discreta, que le hizo acercarse un poco más.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Cabia mencionar que en el interior de esa casa la fiesta era mucho más animada, como si fueran dos clase muy diferentes de reuniones, mientras que afuera había un jazz suave, en el interior sonaba un poco de rock ligero, algo que nunca había escuchado antes, pero le gustaba.

-Por supuesto.

Fue la respuesta del rubio, que se levanto para bailar con el, dejando su copa en la mesa, moviendose como si estuviera hecho de aire, de humo, con suavidad, siguiendo sus pasos, encantandolo con ellos, con sus ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad, haciendole pensar que no deseaba estar con nadie más en toda su vida.

Que no deseaba soltarlo, aunque ni siquiera supiera su nombre, o su procedencia, creyendo en ese momento en el amor a primera vista, pegándose a su cuerpo, danzando con él, como si se tratase de alguien, como si fueran amantes de muchos siglos en el pasado.

Amantes de otra vida, porque podían moverse al unísono, como si se necesitaran y solo se hubieran buscado en esa eternidad, una sensación que le gustaba, que deseaba apreciar, como deseaba poseer a esa joven de cabello rubio, que aparentaba su edad, quien tenía unos colmillos demasiado afilados, pero no le dio importancia.

En el exterior, Aldebaran comía una hamburguesa con una soda, la que era acompañada de papas fritas, chips, sin prestarle mucha atención a los demás, generalmente nunca encontraba compañía en esa clase de reuniones y él había ido a comer.

-Hola, no creo que nos hayan presentado, pero mi nombre es Mu

Pronunciaron a su derecha, al mismo tiempo que un joven de cabello morado se sentaba a su lado, recargando su barbilla en su mano, observandolo con bastante interés, logrando que se sonrojara, riendo por ello.

-Sigue comiendo, conseguimos toda clase de manjares para ustedes, para que esta fiesta sea inolvidable.

Aldebaran dejó su hamburguesa en su plato, limpiando sus manos con una servilleta, para ofrecerle su mano entonces a Mu, tratando de ser tan amable como se lo habían indicado siempre.

-Mi nombre es Aldebarán, es una fiesta maravillosa y la comida es muy buena.

Pronunció sintiendo la piel de Mu, que era demasiado fría, casi como si hubiera pasado toda la mañana durante la lluvia o hubiera salido de una cámara fría, lo sabía porque así se sentía en ocasiones después de un entrenamiento en un clima malo, o cuando tenía que ayudarle a su padre a sacar producto para su restaurante de comida china.

-He escuchado mucho de ti, dicen que eres el mejor jugador del equipo y me encantaria verte jugar algun dia de estos, tal vez lo haga, soy el proximo maestro de historia.

Aldebaran no sabía que uno de sus profesores había renunciado, pero si él era uno de ellos, no podía ser tan malo, además, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, sentía que lo conocía de tiempo atrás, como en un sueño.

-Será un placer, aunque quien haya dicho que soy el mejor jugador del equipo, está exagerando.

Mu sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, despejando el rostro de Aldebarán de uno de sus cabellos, para negar eso después, estaba seguro de que era el mejor, el más valioso, lastima que no podría tener una carrera en ese deporte, no deseaba que se lastimara, ni que envejeciera.

-No lo creo, alguien tan especial como tu, tan hermoso... es difícil de encontrar en una sola vida.

Pronunció, haciéndole un ademán a uno de sus sirvientes, para que les trajeran más comida, sin dejar de mirar un solo instante al joven brasileño, de cabello castaño, con cejas pobladas que se unían en una sola, quien le miraba algo cohibido.

-Eres uno en un millón... como una aguja en un pajar...

Milo había perdido la pista de sus amigos, Kanon había ingresado en la casa y Aldebarán había encontrado un lugar donde sentarse, para comer de las hamburguesas, de la carne asada, de las salchichas y de cada alimento proporcionado por sus anfitriones, a quienes trataba de localizar, pero no podía verlos por ninguna parte, hasta que alguien le ofreció una cerveza, un joven de cabello rojo, de ojos rojos y uñas rojas, quien le miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Hola, siento lo que viste anoche... se me olvidó cerrar las cortinas.

Milo se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, al ver a ese joven pelirrojo de cerca, quien sostenía una copa de algo rojizo en sus manos, parecía vino, del cual bebió con lentitud, esperando que aceptara la cerveza que le ofrecía, la que estaba helada.

-Yo... lo siento, no quise parecer un mirón.

El pelirrojo negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, no necesitaba disculparse y le alegraba ver que no le tenia miedo, que no retrocedía, preguntandose si había escuchado el grito, pero parecía que no, que no se había dado cuenta de nada más de lo que parecía obvio, unos amantes entregándose el uno al otro.

-El... tu... tu amigo está presente...

Su amigo estaba presente, pero algunos metros bajo tierra, enterrado en su sótano, con la cabeza apartada de su cuerpo, no deseaba que se transformara en uno de los suyos.

-No, ayer rompimos y el regreso a su lugar de origen... así que... estoy viendo que hay de mi agrado por aquí, deseo un poco de compañía, no me gusta estar solo.

Milo se sonrojo al escuchar esa respuesta, que le dio escalofríos, porque no entendía que trataba de decirle con eso, además, tampoco entendía porque era tan frío, como si eso no significaba nada para él en realidad.

-Entonces... ya no te interrumpo.

Fue su respuesta, apartándose, buscando a Aldebarán entre la multitud, encontrandolo en una mesa, conversando con un chico de cabello morado, que parecía encantado con su presencia, que de vez en cuando tocaba a su amigo, haciendo que se sonrojara, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos no dejaban de observar su cuello, como si pudiera ver las venas que lo recorrían, su yugular.

-Alde...

Camus observó impávido como Milo se apartaba, buscando a su amigo, para apartarlo de su aliado, quien al escuchar esa palabra, ver como el chico de cabello azul interrumpió su conversación enfureció, después de todo, había estado buscando a esa misma persona por varios siglos.

-Debemos irnos...

Milo no supo la razón detrás de aquellas palabras, pero era lo que sentia, tenian que irse, buscar a Kanon y largarse de aquella fiesta, sin importarle que le llamaran loco, sus sentidos le gritaban que debían huir, todos los libros de terror que había leído se lo pedían, esa fiesta se veía como una trampa, no se sentía seguro.

-Pero apenas acaban de llegar.

Susurro Mu, demasiado molesto, sin saber qué más decir o que mas hacer para mantenerlos en ese sitio, porque después de todo, estaban afuera, la zona segura, donde no podían realizar ningún acto de caza, de alimentación, en cambio, de estar en el interior de su morada, podría amedrentar al entrometido de cabello azul ensortijado.

-Mu... ya habrá otra oportunidad para conversar con este joven, si se sienten indispuestos, quienes somos nosotros para evitar que se marchen.

Fueron sus palabras, que trataban de ser comprensivas, pero seguían siendo demasiado fríos, demasiado distantes, aunque Milo podía sentir la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo en su cuerpo, en cada una de sus acciones, quien se preguntaba porque este joven y ningún otro, parecía comprender lo que eran, que estaban en peligro.

-Debemos encontrar a Kanon...

Insistió Milo, tirando de Aldebarán que solo se encogió de hombros, Milo era demasiado raro, pero era su amigo, cuando estaba en una de esas crisis, lo mejor siempre era escucharlo, aunque lo estuvieran pasando bien.

-¿Dónde crees que este?

Al ingresar en la casa, vieron el cambio de ambiente, de luces y de musica, preguntandose si era la misma fiesta, observando a Kanon en una de las esquinas, quien estaba sentado en un sillón de piel, con un chico rubio sentado en sus piernas, casi como si lo estuvieran haciendo, pero estaban vestidos.

-Si que no pierde el tiempo.

Susurro Aldebaran, desviando la mirada, sin darse cuenta que el rubio besaba el cuello de Kanon con intención, sin separarse un solo centímetro de él, al mismo tiempo que Kanon jadeaba con la espalda arqueada ligeramente, sosteniendo la cabeza de su amante, con los ojos cerrados, fuera de sí.

-¡Kanon!

Grito Milo, al ver que su amigo no les prestaba demasiada atención, quien abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su compañero de baile dejaba de besar su cuello, quien limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano, antes de bajar de sus piernas, algo molesto por la interrupción, pero podía fingir que no le afectaba en demasía.

-Parece que te buscan...

Kanon asintió, llevando su mano a su cuello, para después suspirar, regresando en sí, sin recordar que estaba pasando en ese momento, ni porque estaba con el rubio, que solo esperaba por lo que ellos tenían que decirle.

-Debemos irnos, esta fiesta no me gusta...

Aldebaran le hizo una seña a Kanon, quien solo suspiro, observando al rubio, sentado en brazo del sillón donde él se encontraba, pensando en darle su número, sin embargo, Milo, que sentía que sus instintos le gritaban que debían irse, que lo mejor era escapar mientras que aún estuvieran vivos, tomo la mano de Kanon, para llevárselo de allí, notando la sonrisa de su acompañante, sus ojos que le pareció brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Te llamaré luego.

Le dijo, aunque no tenía su teléfono y en ese momento se sentía demasiado mareado, como si necesitara dormir varias horas, como si apenas pudiera caminar, escuchando como la música se iba desvaneciendo, como se iban alejando de esa fiesta, para ser depositado en su cama, donde se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

-¿Porque insististe en que nos fuéramos?

Preguntó Aldebarán, viendo como Milo cerraba las cortinas, quien tenía unos recuerdos muy extraños de su verdadero hogar, quien recordaba unos ojos rojos, una voz fría, pero nada más, pero por alguna razón, el pelirrojo le hizo recordar esos sucesos, haciendo que se sintiera en peligro.

-No lo sé... la verdad, no lo se... pero por alguna razón pensé que ese sitio era peligroso y se que no me equivoco.

Aldebaran solo suspiro, pensando que Mu era agradable, aunque también le parecía que estaba demasiado entusiasmado con su presencia en esa fiesta, que había algo raro en eso, porque los dos eran de la misma edad y sin embargo, lo trataba como a un chiquillo.

-Sólo porque eres mi amigo te perdono, pero la comida era realmente buena...

10 Días Para San Valentine

Esa mañana Kanon aun seguía dormido en su cama, envuelto en las cobijas que siempre le prestaban cuando se quedaba en la casa de Aldebarán, quien a su vez estaba preparando el desayuno, escuchando el sonido de la regadera, pues Milo había decidido tomar un baño de agua caliente.

Al mismo tiempo que los anfitriones de la fiesta de la noche anterior, estaban despiertos, aunque protegidos por las cortinas oscuras y el recubrimiento que habían puesto en las ventanas, pensando en la cacería ocurrida la noche anterior.

Radamanthys no había perdido el tiempo y al ver a ese joven hermoso, decidió que lo deseaba para él, así que lo mordió, bebió su sangre que era especialmente sabrosa, casi dejándolo seco, pero no lo mató, porque sus amigos dieron con él antes de eso, un acto por el cual estaba agradecido, seguro de que Kanon en ese momento dormía, tratando de recuperarse del veneno en su saliva, de la pérdida de sangre.

Al mismo tiempo Mu estaba furioso, lo sabían porque se había encerrado en su habitación, donde no había nada de su viejo amor, solo un pequeño camafeo, que siempre observaba en momentos como ese.

El que ya habían visto en el pasado, estaban seguros de que el chico alto era su amor perdido, la razón por la cual estaban en ese pueblito, que su aliado había matado al maestro de historia para tomar su lugar.

Camus le reprendió al ver que había bebido sangre tan rápido, cuando ellos habían matado a dos bolsas de sangre la misma noche de su llegada, porque estaban aburridos de su compañía, en cambio, él apenas había tomado sangre en demasiado tiempo como para poder recordarlo.

-Ese chico, el de cabello azul ensortijado, será un problema si no hacemos algo con él.

Camus lo recordaba perfectamente, era el niño que sobrevivió cuando buscaba a sus padres, que eran dos cazadores de vampiros, que se habían llevado varias vidas de los suyos y parecía, que le habían enseñado lo suficiente para comprender las señales, para poder cuidarse de ellas.

-No quiero que lo toquen... parece que nuestros elegidos, por obra de la madre noche, son amigos, será mucho más fácil poder tomarlos para nosotros de esa forma.

Radamanthys no estaba seguro de que Kanon fuera su elegido, pero era muy hermoso, tan hermoso que no encontraba nada desagradable esa idea, la de pasar tiempo con el, uno o dos siglos, enseñarle a cazar, enseñarle a disfrutar de las sombras, ademas, el fue quien se acerco a el, quien quiso seducirlo.

-Mu está demasiado enojado... a mi no me importa que sepa que somos, yo se que podemos sobrevivir a sus sospechas.

9 Dias Para San Valentine.

Milo había tenido varias pesadillas recurrentes, todas ellas con un sujeto pelirrojo, quien llegaba de noche a su puerta, abriendola con sus puños, recordaba los gritos, la desesperación de sus padres, como trataban de protegerlo, esconderlo de su enemigo, tal vez por eso era que estaba obsesionado con esa clase de historias, con las de terror, con los cuentos de fantasmas, con los licántropos y los vampiros, sin embargo, esas criaturas no existían, se dijo en silencio.

Kanon apenas se movía, apenas comía cualquier bocado, desde que saliera de esa fiesta, estaba demasiado agotado, como si fuera un zombie o algo parecido, pronunció con burla esa mañana, pero no le hizo gracia, porque podía ver que su amigo estaba demasiado débil, como si estuviera enfermo de alguna dolencia que ponía su vida en peligro.

Aldebaran comenzaba a preocuparse, podía notar el comportamiento de Kanon, este no era normal y pensaba que lo mejor era llevarlo a un hospital, ver qué era lo que le pasaba, sin embargo, su amigo no deseaba salir, mucho menos ver la luz del sol, decia que sentia como le quemaba.

Aun así, lo dejaron tranquilo, esperando que pronto se sintiera mucho mejor, no obstante, Kanon de vez en cuando pensaba en el chico rubio, el que beso su cuello, llevando su mano a este, sintiendo una cortada, algo que le dolía, una molestia sorda, una sensación extraña y algo desagradable, en nada comparada a los besos de su compañero de baile, al que no había llamado, ni siquiera le había dado su teléfono.

8 Dias Para San Valentine.

Ese día tenían que regresar a la escuela, pero Kanon se negó a eso, no deseaba salir de alli, queria dormir un poco más, solo un poco mas les dijo, envolviendose en las cobijas, escuchando como se marchaban, tomando una decisión, ese día verán a Saga y le contaran lo que había pasado con su hermano.

Milo estaba intranquilo, sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué exactamente, Aldebaran trataba de no pensar en eso, en la enfermedad de Kanon, enfocándose en sus clases, en sus entrenamientos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un pase, lo vio, era el chico de cabello morado, quien vestia un traje negro, con lentes negros y un sombreo de ala ancha, como si con esa clase de ropa se protegiera del poco sol de la tarde, quien al ver que lo derribaban en el suelo, se acerco a ellos.

-Yo me encargare de él...

Pronunció, agachándose a su lado, acariciando su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que todo su equipo se marchaba, como si hubiera dicho una orden y ellos únicamente obedecieran, dejándolos a solas.

-Ven conmigo, yo cuidare de tus heridas.

Aldebarán al principio no quiso hacerlo, pero, cuando Mu coloco una mano sobre la suya, sosteniendo su muñeca, trago un poco de saliva, asintiendo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, deseaba acompañarlo a donde lo llevara.

-Si...

7 Días Para San Valentine

Milo no vio a Aldebarán ni a Kanon en todo el dia anterior, preocupándose por ellos, sin embargo, ese día, al llegar a la escuela, pudo ver a Kanon de regreso en el salon, vestido como siempre, sin embargo, esta ocasión utilizaba una sudadera cubriendo su cabeza, si como unos lentes oscuros, dándole un mal aspecto.

-Kanon... has regresado al mundo de los vivos...

Kanon se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, observandolo de reojo, para después asentir, había regresado al mundo de los vivos, por decirlo de alguna manera, después de recibir una visita, de alguien que le dijo que pronto se sentiría mucho mejor, cuando esa enfermedad pasara.

-Por decirlo de alguna manera...

Fue su respuesta, tan agradable y amena como siempre, bajando un poco sus lentes oscuros, para verlo directamente a los ojos, sin pensar que Milo podía notar el ligero cambio en sus pupilas, el que no señaló, pero no pudo dejar de ver.

-¿Has visto a Aldebarán?

No lo había visto, pero sabía que él estaba en compañía de Mu, estaba en buenas manos, al menos eso era lo que Radamanthys le había dicho, que Mu cuidaria muy bien de su amigo.

-No... no lo he visto desde que regrese a casa.

6 Días Para San Valentine

Ese día Aldebaran regresó a la escuela, vestido como siempre, pero mucho más silencioso, con un vendaje en su muñeca, como si se hubiera lastimado en una práctica, aunque no recordaba que hubieran mencionado nada de eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Aldebaran asintió, se encontraba bien, o eso creía, así que Milo no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, aunque por su expresión, tanto él como Kanon le hacían pensar que algo muy malo había pasado.

-No te ves nada bien...

Aldebaran negó eso, pero Milo se acercó un poco más a su amigo, quien estaba pálido, cansado y parecía sumido en su propio mundo, así como Kanon, quien cada vez llegaba más tarde a la escuela, casi a las últimas clases.

-Tampoco Kanon se ve bien...

Susurro sosteniendo la muñeca vendada de su amigo, quien se quejo ligeramente, le dolía bastante, por eso estaba vendada, haciendo que Milo se alejara un poco, observando su muñeca, de la cual parecían brotar algunas gotas de sangre.

-Estamos bien Milo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte...

Pero Milo seguia pensando en ese grito, en lo que sus instintos le gritaban y en ese momento lo vio, al pelirrojo, al otro lado de la acera, sosteniendo un paraguas negro, como si le observara fijamente, como si lo estuviera espiando.

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de eso...

Susurro, notando como Kanon tenía un vendaje en el cuello, el que siempre trataba de cubrir, como si no deseara que lo vieran, preguntándose que había pasado, porque los dos estaban comportándose de una forma tan rara.

-Es como si no estuvieran presentes...

Se quejo, caminando solo en la acera, algunas horas después, cuando les perdió el rastro, escuchando unos pasos, que lo seguían de cerca, a quien busco, pero no pudo ver, estaba demasiado oscuro, esa noche por alguna razón parecía que hasta la luna se había guardado en su cama en las nubes, o en el mar.

5 Dias Para San Valentine.

Milo al darse cuenta que sus amigos lo habían dejado solo desde que asistieron a esa fiesta, comenzaba a preguntarse que había pasado, porque ya casi no asistían a la escuela, porque usaban esos vendajes, porque actuaban fuera de sí.

Escuchando de nuevo esos pasos seguirlo muy cerca, los que avanzaron a su velocidad, como si corrieran tratando de alcanzarlo, pero se detuvieron cuando se encerró en su casa, que estaba sola, pues, sus tutores habían salido de vacaciones, al igual que los de Aldebarán y creía que los de Kanon, cuyo hermano Saga, parecía ajeno a toda esa locura.

4 Días para San Valentine

Milo esa tarde se detuvo enfrente la casa donde se realizó aquella fiesta, preguntándose si debía tocar, si debía ingresar para verificar que sus amigos no estuvieran en ese sitio, tragando un poco de saliva, cuando escucho los pasos, a los que se había acostumbrado, volteando para ver a Camus, el tercero de los recién llegados, quien portaba una sombrilla sobre su cabeza, como si se estuviera cuidando de la luz solar, la poca luz que aún brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué les han hecho?

Pregunto furioso, caminando hasta detenerse frente a Camus, quien solo sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos demasiado afilados, aspirando hondo, como si pudiera oler su presencia, su cuerpo, su enojo.

-No entiendo de que me estas hablando.

Pero Milo no guardaría silencio, sabía que algo les habían hecho, desde que llegaron se comportaban como personas completamente diferentes a quienes conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-A mis amigos... ustedes les han hecho algo...

Camus dejó de sonreír, de nuevo portaba esa expresión seria, casi enojada, mirándolo fijamente, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, sus temores, como si pudiera ver su alma con esos ojos rojos, con esa mirada de hielo.

-Tus amigos están donde ellos desean estar...

Fue su respuesta, tratando de tocar su cabello, pero Milo retrocedió, sin saber qué más hacer, escuchando un suspiro de Camus, quien alejó su mano, pensando que aún quedaban unos días, tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerle recordar.

-No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices...

Por alguna razón, Camus le había dicho que sus amigos estaban donde deseaban estar, logrando que observara esa casa, la que estaba protegida de los rayos de luz solar, pensando en una completa locura, recordando que cuando encontraron a Kanon, el rubio estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, besando su cuello y poco despues, comenzo la debilidad de su amigo.

-Y estas en tu derecho, pero, debes saber que no miento, que no mentimos ninguno de nosotros...

Le dijo esta vez llevando una de sus frías manos a su mejilla, acariciándola con cierta reverencia, pensando que en efecto, este chico era justo lo que pensaba que era, era justo quien pensaba que era.

-Pero si quieres comprobarlo... ven conmigo, para verlo con tus propios ojos...

Pero Milo de nuevo retrocedió, sin saber porque esas caricias, tan delicadas como lo eran, tan pequeñas e insignificantes se sentían tan bien, como si su cuerpo añorara esos dedos, esas manos, mirándolo fijamente, para después, retroceder más pasos, alejándose.

-Trata de recordar... tu cuerpo me extraña, tu alma clama por la mía...

Fueron sus palabras, las que resonaron en la cabeza de Milo toda la noche, como si fueran un mantra, como si fueran una maldición, como si Camus tuviera razón, como si en verdad extrañaba esas manos, esa piel, esos ojos, esa voz.

-No es cierto... esto no es cierto...

3 Días Para San Valentine

No dejaba de pensar en las palabras que pronunció Camus, en la forma en que lo dijo, en la forma que su cuerpo reaccionó cuando pudo tocarlo, de tal forma que ni siquiera recordaba su preocupación por sus amigos, a quienes había dejado de ver, quienes habían dejado de acudir a la escuela.

Justo como el, recordando como si fuera un sueño cuando se dijeron que no deseaban asistir al baile de San Valentine, pero si querían ir a un antro, a un lugar nuevo para divertirse, pero eso era el pasado, en el presente simplemente habían dejado de verse y el pelirrojo, era el único que lo seguía a todas partes, que siempre estaba a su lado, en silencio, observandolo, como si lo estuviera cazando, como si fuera un depredador y el una simple presa.

Y sin embargo, no se sentía en peligro, por el contrario, comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ese extraño de ojos rojos, de cabello rojo, de uñas rojas, pensando que algo en él era familiar, su aroma tal vez, su piel, algo, que le hacía pensar que deseaba estar a su lado, como una polilla deseaba calcinarse en una llama.

Pero aun así, tenía que ser fuerte, debía mantenerse firme, porque sus recuerdos eran demasiado borrosos, demasiado extraños, como si se tratasen de un extraño sueño, primero sentía ese dolor, como de las llamas cubriendo su cuerpo, después observaba la desesperación en esos ojos rojos que intentaban salvarlo.

Para después, despertar, escuchando el sonido de unos pasos, los susurros de sus padres, quienes se acercaban a él, con algo en sus manos, unas cuerdas, una manta, al mismo tiempo que él lloraba, que él pedía perdón por aquello que hubiera hecho.

Y después, escuchaba los gritos, escuchaba las órdenes, alguien le decía que se escondiera, ese alguien tenía ojos rojos, cabello rojo, uñas, rojas, ese alguien trataba de protegerlo.

Ese alguien que llegó a tiempo, que quiso protegerlo, no podía ser Camus, el pelirrojo que lo seguía a todas partes, en silencio, con una sombrilla cuidándolo del sol, de sus rayos, que ya no le parecían hermosos, porque en otros sueños, se veía a sí mismo siendo torturado con ellos, sintiendo como su piel se calcinaba hasta no ser más que una estatua de ceniza, al menos, eso pasaba en sus sueños y de nuevo, escuchaba la desesperación del pelirrojo, que en ese momento se encontraba de pie, al otro lado de la acera, observando hacia su ventana.

2 Días Para San Valentine

Ese día no salió de su casa, no quiso ver a nadie, solo se quedo quieto, en su cama, confundido con sus extraños sueños, con el dolor, con la alegría, con el sentimiento que le albergaba cuando veía a Camus, a su Camus, quien tenía cabello rojo, ojos rojos y uñas rojas, quien sabía estaba del otro lado de la acera, observando en su dirección, acechándolo, protegiéndolo, pero no sabia de que con exactitud, no sabia porque con exactitud.

Solo que pensaba que ya lo conocía del pasado, que ya lo reconocía de muchas vidas transcurridas a su lado, pero cada una de esas vidas era un sueño, no era más que una ilusión, se dijo en silencio, pero al mismo tiempo, se vio a si mismo levantandose de la cama, para observar en silencio a Camus, al otro lado de la acera, con la misma sombrilla, con la misma postura, esperando, solo esperando.

1 Dia Para San Valentine

Ese día, justo ese dia, un dia antes de San Valentine, Milo se vio caminando hasta detenerse frente a la casa que era habitada por Camus, escuchando el sonido de la música, que se perdía con aquella de sus recuerdos, de su pasado que era borroso, como un mal sueño, como una palabra en la punta de su lengua, algo que sabes está allí, pero no lo recuerdas, no lo reconoces y no puedes nombrarlo, sin embargo, sabes que existe.

Sabes que existe, que lo necesitas, así que Milo, sin pensarlo demasiado , ingresó en ese sitio de nuevo, esta vez solo, para ver ese festejo, en el cual Kanon bailaba con el rubio entre sus brazos, a quien observaba como lo hace alguien perdidamente enamorado.

No muy lejos de allí, Aldebarán se encontraba con Mu, quien le daba de beber algún líquido rojizo, en una copa de oro, como si fueran amantes, como si fueran uno solo, como si esa imagen fuera la correcta.

Y sin embargo, no sabía que estaba pasando, solo que se vio a sí mismo caminando, lentamente, hasta llegara a donde se encontraba un cuadro, donde podía verse a sí mismo, usando ropa del siglo pasado, de dos antes que ese, pinturas, varias pinturas en las cuales él era uno de los modelos, el otro era Camus, el pelirrojo que se acercó a él, con un paso lento, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ellos han recordado y yo solo tengo hasta la media noche para que tú también lo hagas... Milo... ve estas pinturas, tu y yo fuimos uno, tu y yo nos amamos... debes recordarlo.

Milo no estaba seguro de lo que recordaba, más bien, no estaba seguro de que lo que recordaba pudiera ser real, sin embargo, al ver a sus dos amigos en compañía de sus amantes, al ver la expresión de completa desesperación de Camus, quiso creer en sus sueños, acercándose al pelirrojo, cuyos labios beso en silencio, esperando que como si fuera un cuento de hadas, un embrujo, al besarlo, sus dudas se disiparon y así paso, al sentir esos labios, al sentir esa suavidad, recordo lo que habia olvidado, recordó el pasado de su alma vieja, la que había disfrutado de más de una vida con este hombre, quien al ser reconocido, volvió a besar sus labios, eufórico, al menos, eso pensaba, porque solo sonrió, un gesto que era todo para el, que era perfecto a su manera.

San Valentine.

Durante las primeras horas del día conocido como San Valentine, Camus por fin mantenía a su amado entre sus brazos, danzando al son de la música, agradecido con la madre noche, con las deidades que siempre ponían en su camino a Milo, quien había aceptado sus sueños como una realidad, quien le amaba desde el primer instante de vida, hasta el ultimo dia de su muerte, como el sabia que siempre lo amaría, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Fin.

Esta historia corta está dedicada al cumpleaños de Camus, asi como al festejo del Dia de San Valentine, como parte del festejo que se organizó por la página facebook MiloxCamus grupo oficial, donde pueden leer más historias como esta. Busquenla, en serio se las recomiendo.

Ahora, porque una historia de vampiros, no lo se, aunque siempre me han parecido sumamente romanticas esta clase de historia.

Muchas gracias por leerla. SeikenNJ.


End file.
